Ride Along
by reDRagon Fan
Summary: A road trip with Deadpool and The Punisher goes humorously awry.


**This scene is inspired by a funny scene in Pulp Fiction. Enjoy, review, and share.**

* * *

Following an intense shootout resulting in the deaths of two con artists who tried to give false information for money, Deadpool and Punisher are driving away from the scene in a Red Ford F-150 with visible bullet holes. Punisher is driving, while Deadpool sits in the passenger seat, reloading the Glock 19 mag in his hand. Sitting in the back seat was Marvin, the informant who gave away their location. Deadpool places the loaded mag into the Glock. "What a hell of a scene that was. Right Frank?" Deadpool spoke. Punisher simply responded with an uninterested huff.

"Yeah yeah sure." Punisher replied while driving. "Those punks tried to swindle me and paid a very hefty price for it." Deadpool opened the glove compartment and pulled a shiny Ruger GP100 revolver out. He began to load that as well.

"Yeah, they paid alright. We are The Wade and Frank hunting team." Deadpool cheerfully exclaims. "We go out and make a difference in the world."

This causes Punisher to almost bring the car to a screeching halt.

"Now you wait one damn second. You and I are not friends, nor are we partners. You're just helping me find the leader of that drug ring." Punisher barked at Deadpool in a bitter tone.

"Okay, Jesus Christ, calm down. Besides, we still have our informant here." Deadpool replies, pointing back towards Marvin. Punisher takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I guess you're right." Punisher says, finally calming down. "Let's see what other information this kid has."

Deadpool asked, while still loading the revolver. "Marvin, where are these guys gonna meet up at?" Marvin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a clue man. They don't even know that I'm gone." Immediately, Marvin's phone began to ring.

"Oh shit, it's the boss. What do I do?" Marvin panicked.

"Answer it fool!" Punisher snapped.

Marvin complied. "Hello." Some chatter is heard. "Tony and Brent are dead. I got away before they could kill me. Where do I meet you at?" More chatter is heard. "Sunset and 25th? What time?" The phone accidentally hung up before a specific time could be named. The phone rings again. Marvin answers it again.

"Hello. Sorry boss. What time did you say?" Marvin asked. Angry chatter erupted from the phone. "I'm not with anyone. I promise." The phone hangs up again. "Damn, I'm so dead. Do you know what they do to rats in the Mafia?" Deadpool kept a chipper expression, while Punisher shown bitter indifference.

"Yes, I know, but I don't care. I'm taking them down. Even if that means killing you off." Punisher coldly replies.

"Jesus Christ." Deadpool uttered.

"Don't blasphemy."

"Goddamnit."

"I said don't do that."

"Why are you fucking freaking out man?" Deadpool asked, retaining his chill expression.

"I just wanna get this over with. And I don't need all this stress."

"Oh well. Marvin, what's your opinion on this?" Deadpool questioned.

"I don't even have an opinion man." Marvin answered back. Deadpool turned to face him, revolver still in hand.

"You gotta have an opinion. Do you really think God came down from Heaven an-". BANG! Deadpool's question was interrupted by the gun going off, shooting Marvin in the head. The back window of the truck is painted with fresh blood. "Woah, what the fuck just happened? Aw shit." Punisher yelled.

"Aw man, I shot Marvin in the face." Deadpool replies.

"WHY THE FUCK'D YOU DO THAT?"

"It was an accident. The gun went off. You probably ran over a bump or something."

"The car ain't hit no motherfucking bump."

"Well look man, I didn't mean to shoot the son of a bitch. The gun went off, I don't know why. I don't believe this."

"WELL BELIEVE IT NOW MOTHERFUCKER! WE GOTTA GET THIS CAR OFF THE ROAD! You know, cops tend to notice this like your driving a car painted in fucking blood."

"Let's just take it to a friendly place. That's all."

"This is New York City Wade, there is no friendly place."

"WELL FRANK, THIS ISN'T MY FUCKING TOWN MAN!"

"I'll think of something." Punisher begins to speed up as he drives. Deadpool plays a song on the truck radio. And much to the chagrin of Punisher, he begins to sing along.

" _Breaking rocks in the hot sun. I fought the law and the law won. I fought the law and the law won. I needed money 'cause I had none. I fought the law and the law won. I fought the law and the law won._ " Deadpool sang. Annoyed, Punisher opens the passenger door and kicks Deadpool out of the truck. Several cars honk behind him. He then shuts the door and continues to drive.

Meanwhile, Deadpool walks into an alley and stares at the fourth wall. "Didn't this happen in a movie once?" Deadpool asked before walking off.


End file.
